User talk:Dser/archive 2
Re: Maldivian coins Thanks for the proposal. While I'd love to do that, I can't; I'm in Antigua. (I'll come back before August 20th) Anyways, taking a photo of my 1 rufiyaa coin won't be too much of an inconvenience. Also, once those articles are completed, I'll be happy to contribute by uploading photos. Interwiki Links Hey Adam, I have just had a brillaint idea! I was wondering if it was possible to get an interwiki link between here and CCW. You may be thinking, 'Has that British bloke gone crazy?' but here is the method behind my madness. On many pages, we have got the prices of cars in relevant currencies where the cars where sold. For example dollars, pounds, Deutsch marks etc. What is people want to find out about those currencies? A article about a currency would look out of place there, but not here! What do you think? Regards, Steve :Hey Steve. I've never really considered that idea, and I'm a bit skeptical about it. I have personally written a few pages on CCW with information regarding prices (mostly all those Benz ones :P), so I understand how adding such links could be beneficial to this wiki, but there are two things I should point out. First, there isn't much currency that features or commemorates classic cars, so creating these interwiki links holds very little benefit for CCW. Second, there is a way to quickly link from one wiki to another, using DISPLAYED_TEXT. For example, if I wanted to link to the Argentine austral page from another wiki, I could use http://currencies.wikia.com/wiki/Argentine_austral or use w:c:currencies:Argentine austral instead. I'm sure staff could shorten a link from CCW to here to cw:PAGE and from here to CCW to ccw:PAGE (unless there happens to be a language with a "cw" or "ccw" language code), but I'm not sure if they'd do it or not. I'm not opposed to the idea, but those are my concerns. -- Hey Hey Adam, I see you have been a little more active today so hopefully I will bump into you soon. I have been around to day but not all that activce as I have been busy doing something at will benefit us all on CCW. Hope to speak to you soon. James May (talk) 20:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I will be on chat, so come along when you are free and not uploading images or making the accompanying pages. James May (talk) 21:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, If you are free later to meet me on chat, that would be great as we can discuss what needs to be done whilst I am absent. Regards, James May (talk) 17:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Hey, it looks like you've got some unreadable text in the sidebar for monobook, to avoid this, you should probably add this code to Monobook.css: .portlet h5 { color:#000000; } — OriginalAuthority 12:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out! The monobook skin on this wiki is actually incomplete, and has been since August of last year. I customized monobook a long time ago but was dissatisfied by its appearance and decided to redesign it, but because I don't use the skin much anymore, I eventually forgot about it. Now that you've re-reminded me, I think I'm going to finally work on completing what I should have finished over a year ago. Thanks again for pointing out the unreadable text. If you hadn't contacted me about it monobook would have probably never been completed! :) -- Excuse me ...But I'd like to create a page about the pre-Euro Italian Lira. What rules do I have to follow in order to create a decent page? And does this wiki accept common coins or only rare ones? Sincerely, TheMaster001. :Hello. I'm glad to hear you are interested in contributing to the site. Starting with your second question, this wiki is for information about all types of currency, which includes both common and rarer coins. :I cannot necessarily provide a universal answer to your second question, as each person has their own definition of what "decent" is. However, there are certain things that are expected for currency articles. The first thing that is needed is the infobox, which can be found here. A second thing that is needed is a beginning paragraph, which ideally contains information about where the currency is/was used, its subunit, when it was issued, and sometimes its issuing authority. Some history about the currency itself should probably be provided, as well as information on its coins and banknotes (please do not use tables for the coins and notes). Also, if that currency's exchange rates are available on either Google Finance, Yahoo Finance, OzForex, XE.com, and OANDA.com (I believe the rates for the lira should be on all five), you should add under a section entitled "Exchange rates". One of the most important things to remember is to include a references section and list any sources you used to write the article. Two examples (that I hope to someday clean up) are Armenian dram and Argentine peso, which respectively show the general formatting for articles about currencies with one version of the currency and with multiple versions. :If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. :) :-- Hey Hey man, Are you still about? James May (talk) 02:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, You are probably getting fed up of these messages, they are starting to build up like spam XD. Anyway, I am on the chat here and CCW when you are ready. Regards, James May (talk) 23:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Steve. After I made my last edit here, I left to eat dinner and then took care of a few assignments, so I did not see your message until now. Thankfully the amount of stuff I've had to do lately has decreased, so I anticipate some extra free time in the near future to make a bit more contributions both here and on CCW. Unless something comes up, you should probably be expecting me to show up at some point tomorrow. -- Chat Hey Adam, I am on the chat if you are free. James May (talk) 18:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Email Hey Deser. This is Brandon from the Community Support Team. I sent you an email last week (titled "Wikia Stars") using the address that's connected with your Wikia account, and I just want to check in to see if you received it. Did you? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I apparently received the email a week ago but must not have noticed it. My belated reply has now been sent. Sorry for the delay. -- Hello There Hey Adam, I see you have just left a message on someone elses talk page so I guess your gonna be editing here for a little while. Whether you are or you're not, I am on the CCW chat :) James May (talk) 23:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Italian Liras Hello Dser, I have put all the Liras in a box. (forming 12,564.30 liras.) If you want to see the content, you can contact me at any time. -- 20:07, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Maldivian Coins I'm back. What coins do you want me to show? -- 16:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. Sorry for the delay. In the past few weeks, of the Maldivian coins in your collection, I have managed to complete the articles for the 1, 5, and 10 laari, and the 1 rufiyaa. Both the 25 and 50 laari articles are currently in progress, and I hope to have them completed either this weekend or the next. For the moment, if you could upload photos for the completed articles, that would be great! Also, once the other articles are created, would you be okay with contributing some photos for them as well? :Cheers! -- Re: Unidentified coin Actually, I removed it, since I found out (with the aid of some users in a coin-collecting group on FB) that it's nothing but a mere reproduction. -- 21:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) EC$10 images Could you rename the two files on the page East Caribbean 10 dollar banknote, please? Their names are 5 EC dollar banknote obverse.jpg and 5 EC dollar banknote reverse.jpg. Could you rename those files to 10 EC dollar banknote obverse.jpg and 10 EC dollar banknote reverse.jpg? 17:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Done! :) -- ::Thanks! ;) Next time, I'll try to check the filenames twice before uploading! :P -- 17:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dser,I am Irwandi From Indonesia,I have ancient money US$.100.000 Series on 1934, I would like to make any communication about this stuff with you,It will be my pleasure if you contact me to my e-mail : by an admin,or by an admin or my Private number by an admin A Big Hello Hey Adam, Long time no speak my friend, now summer is here hopefully we can converse again. I have lots of good news to share with you. I have now finished my degree and I'm off to Malaysia for 3 weeks from this Thursday (4th June) to study the frogs out there. Because of this, I will be converting my money into the local currency which is of course the Ringgit, so I can take some photos/scan some notes for use here before I go and when I am out there. How is everything going at your end? I have been busy at CCW a few times over the past few months adding a few pages and photos, Ikos has been active pretty much everyday. Would be good to reunite the brotherhood and get a load done again. Hope to hear from you soon if you aren't too busy. Regards, Steve :Hey Steve! Good to hear from you again! Now that summer is here, I should have more than enough time to reunite with the "brotherhood." Also, although I'll be working a few more hours at my job than last year, I should be able to edit a bit here and on CCW. I'll try to meet you on chat sometime before your trip so we can discuss things further. Regards, -- good day Dser, thank you for the editing corrections. I am new to editing wikis and I would not want my amateur enthusiasm to put the wiki in jeopardy. I will read more about editing guidelines and copyright laws before I venture too much further. I was wondering about your wikis goals. Do you have any short term or long term goals for the wiki that I could help with. Would you like to have an entry for each country? Each coin type? Or even down to varieties and errors? I would like to help in whatever capacity you had in mind. Just let me know and I can get started. Thank you again. Pawjtr 00:28, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. You might be new here, but you'll quickly get the hang of things. :) :My long-term goal is to establish a community of currency enthusiasts, experts, and hobbyists, and create a comprehensive site for anything related to currency. I plan for the wiki to have entries for all of the countries and for every coin, banknote, etc. I would like for information about specific varieties to be included, but we don't focus too much on errors here. :If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! :) -- Wiki affiliation Hello there! I am the founder of Equipment wiki, a wiki dedicated to the research and documentation of military equipment and gear throughout the history. As such I am also interested in everything with historical value such as coins and so on. I don't know if you are the main responsible person here, but seeing that you seem to be the most active one I write to you. My proposal is to make our wikis affiliates. Nanomat (talk) 15:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! I think that affiliating Currency Wiki and Equipment Wiki would be a great idea, as it will surely benefit both of our sites. Consider us affiliated! :The Classic Car Wiki might be of interest to you as well, as it covers automobiles and vehicles from before 1990, which would also qualify as historical artifacts. I am an administrator on that site too, but you'd have to ask TheWWC for his opinion, since he is the founder and head admin. :If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! :) :Cheers! :-- :Thank you, I've added a link to Currency wiki on the Equipment wiki :) Nanomat (talk) 17:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat-live2 Hey! I noticed MediaWiki:Chat-live2 seems broken in the chat rail; it needs an update due to HTML no longer be workable in combination with chat messages. Ta! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年09月10日、04:29:32 :Thanks for the notification! Unfortunately, though, I cannot edit any MediaWiki pages at the moment due to last month's security issue. Could you fix it for me? I only need the "Live! Chat" part. -- ::I thought editing that was enabled again along with the other chat-related MW messages, with the newest tech update (September 9). I did it for you though. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年09月10日、07:11:34 :::Thanks! -- Catchup Hey Adam, I'm on the Chat now, it's been a while! James May (talk) 00:59, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, I'm back from Malaysia again, got loads of great photos to add to the wiki from my travels (as well as a car show I went to in London). Would be good to touch base again at some point in the future. Regards, --James May (talk) 00:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Steve. Great to hear from you again! :) We definitely need to take some time to catch up. My schedule has been pretty tight lately because of classes and work, but I'll be sure to meet you on CC Wiki chat at the earliest opportunity. :) :Regards, --